


Orion's Belt

by GinForInk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Car Sex, Constellations, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, Humor, M/M, Roller Coasters, Semi-Public Sex, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinForInk/pseuds/GinForInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some weird guy keeps flirting with Baekhyun where he works as an ice cream vendor in a theme park, and Baekhyun lets himself get talked into a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orion's Belt

“I’d like one scoop of the employee behind the counter please.”

“Not even subtle,” Baekhyun said over the sounds of Xiumin snorting beside the cash register, staring at the flirty stranger in disbelief. “That one was really bad. You must be running out of pick-up lines. I’m almost impressed. Please move aside so the actual customers can get through.”

The stranger giggled, his warm voice rumbling pleasantly, slightly sheepish but obviously pleased with himself, and moved off to the side. Baekhyun served overpriced ice-cream to five children and their parents and then turned to gaze in frustration at the stranger, who was still there, waiting, his big ears sticking out and a huge smile on his face.

“Do you want ice cream?”

“No thanks.”

“Do you want anything else? And don’t say me.”

“What about your number?”

“You’re not getting my phone number. Or my social security number. I’m still not sure which one you want, you stalker.”

His smile slipped a little. “Stalker? I only see you here.”

“Yeah, but, like, every other fucking day.”

“Shhhhh!” hissed Xiumin. “Stop swearing! If you get fired I’ll have to deal with whoever they replace you with. I don’t want to do that.”

“Parents will report you,” The stranger said knowledgably. 

So many parents and children. Baekhyun glanced around. None were currently within hearing distance. There was a bit of a line by the roller coaster across the way and a cute couple throwing darts for prizes next door. Some people walked past down the path, but other than that, it was a Wednesday evening on the off season and people weren’t around.

“So I brought you gummy bears.”

“Ohmygod why.”

“Because they taste good. Here.”

“No poison?” 

“The bag is sealed.”

Baekhyun took it gingerly and inspected it closely. “Seems safe.”

“Can I have your number now?”

“No! That’s not how this works! I don’t know you!”

“We could fix that if you’d just talk to me.” He put his head down on top of the ice cream counter, wide puppy-dog eyes staring up at Baekhyun. He stuck out his lower lip. Baekhyun looked away so he wouldn’t smile. “Why won’t you talk to me?”

“I, erm, try to keep work and social life separate, I guess.” 

“I’m not work.” 

“I only ever see you here.”

“You could see me elsewhere if you’d just give me your number.”

“No.”

“You do like gummy bears, right?”

“I, what? Yes! Yes I do. Thanks. For the bears. Xiumin, stop giggling.”

Xiumin always giggled when the guy came around, which he did several days a week, and used the worst pickup lines in the world. Baekhyun had started out flustered but the terrible lines got cuter overtime. But now he knew the guy was determined, and Baekhyun didn’t know if he liked that or not.

“Please talk to me, Baekhyun. How’s school?”

“Hard. My professors keep giving me—Hey wait, how do you know I’m in school?”

“Um. You wear a cap with your university logo on it all the time.”

“Wow. You’re totally a stalker.”

“How does that make me a stalker! Just because I notice something—”

“Hello! Welcome to the ice cream shack. Enjoying the park?” Baekhyun ignored the guy, choosing to play the annoyingly peppy park staff member to the mother and son pair that had just walked in. When he finished, the stranger had disappeared. 

“He looked like you’d broken his heart,” Xiumin said. Baekhyun felt a little bad.

 

Sometimes when there really was no one around Baekhyun would pass the time by singing to Xiumin, or if Chen was there they’d sing together. Today is was just Xiumin smiling and playing with ice cream scoops as Baekhyun stood opposite and sang Beyonce songs in Lana Del Rey’s style. He kept glancing out, scanning the street for the tall stalker with his big ears and contagiously bright smile. He could see no one, just two families, one with a ridiculously huge stroller, the other taking pictures with an employee in a squirrel costume, the park mascot. The nearby rollercoaster rattled up into the air and then back behind the trees. 

“Looking for your sweetheart?”

“Ew. Don’t call him that.”

“Dude, if I had someone that hot flirting with me I’d jump on it.”

Baekhyun looked around again to make sure no one was close, “I’ve been considering it. He’s cute and funny and its really nice to have someone that into me, you know?”

Xiumin snorted and shook his head. “So jealous.”

“But I don’t know what he wants. I’d be ok with a quick fuck and then a little flirting, but he seems kind of serious, so I’d rather chase him off than lead him on.”

“Maybe you should try to hang out with him and see if you want to be serious. I’d do that. He seems like a very fun date.”

“I don’t want dates. I just want sex. Emotional commitment to this would be too much work.”

“You keep telling yourself that, but you know it would be so worth it. He’d bring you gummy bears.”

Baekhyun threw his shoe at him. He didn’t want to admit it, but he’d started really looking forward to seeing the stranger sauntering towards the shop with that big, goofy grin on his face. 

 

“Can I get some double chocolate fudge please?”

Baekhyun stared at the guy for a moment. He was wearing glasses today and they looked distractingly good. “Are you serious.”

“Yes. Two scoops.”

“Will you pay for it?”

“Um, yes?”

Baekhyun slowly scooped it into a cone, suspecting treachery, but the guy was paying at the register with Xiumin like a normal person, all bright smiles and over-excited eyebrows. When Baekhyun handed the cone over the counter, though, the guy grabbed the cone around his fingers and took a long, slow lick off the top. Baekhyun felt his traitorous fingers twitch in shock. 

“So good,” the guy said, and slowly freed the ice cream cone from Baekhyun’s hand, then grabbed one of his palms before it could retreat. 

“Wow. Your hands are pretty. No wonder they make it your job to hand people things.”

Baekhyun smiled before he could help himself, freed his hands, and self-consciously rubbed them down his apron. There was an awkward but flattering minute where the stranger licked his ice cream and stared happily into Baekhyun’s face. 

“Can I see your hand again?” 

“No! That’s weird.”

They guy looked pleading and hid behind his ice cream, shuffling back and forth across from the counter. Baekhyun finally sighed and extended a hand over the top. Xiumin hid his face behind the cash register to snicker. The guy took his hand gently and stroked a thumb over the skin on the back of his hand. “Wow, everything about you is beautiful,” he said, and didn’t that sound nice in his low, melodious voice. He softly slid his fingers up through Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun felt an odd shudder run through his abdomen. 

The guy raised Baekhyun’s hand to his face and lightly kissed the inside of his index finger, just a peck, lips cold. Baekhyun felt a sharp twinge of arousal go right through his dick. His whole body twitched. He turned his stunned face to Xiumin, who went from scandalized to snickering behind the cash register again. Baekhyun took his hand away gingerly. They guy went back to his ice cream as if he hadn’t just seduced Baekhyun in the middle of his work place. 

“Um, what’s your name?” Baekhyun asked. 

“Wait, what? I come around here every other day for a month and you don’t know my name yet?”

“You’ve never told me!”

“Have you never asked?”

No, he hadn’t. Baekhyun blushed and turned away. “Fine. I don’t care anymore. Don’t tell me your name. I don’t want to know.”

“It’s Chanyeol.”

“I said I don’t care.”

He felt guilty immediately. The air was very still for a moment, then Chanyeol presumably dropped his ice cream because there was a small ‘plop,’ he muttered “fuck” and then ducked down quickly below the edge of the counter. Baekhyun quickly rubbed his hands over his face, knocking himself in the forehead for being such a jerk. Xiumin had a face like he was watching a slow-motion train-wreck. 

Chanyeol tossed the ruined cone in the trash and then came back, elbows resting on top of the counter, head on his arms. “One date. Please let me take you on one date. We don’t even have to leave the park. If you still hate me afterwards I’ll give up.” 

Baekhyun leaned against the opposite counter, holding his kissed index finger, considering. That sounded nice. Should have been a win-win at the end, but then he might have to move this whole thing forward instead of just letting Chanyeol flirt every other afternoon, which he actually enjoyed. A date might mean free food. “Ok. One date. In the park after I get off work.” 

“Can we do it today?”

“…Sure.” 

 

Baekhyun took a bit longer in the bathroom after work changing. He’d always considered dates to be a dressy kind of thing but hadn’t brought a particularly glamorous outfit. He ended up stealing somebody’s shower caddy and showering in the dressing room that the costumed employees used after work, partially because he needed an excuse for more time, nerves getting to him a little. He had no idea what he wanted out of the date. Besides sex. Sex he could deal with. Anything else maybe not.

He put his casual clothes back on, scowled at himself in the mirror for a bit, ashamed that he couldn’t dress it up more, and then found eye make-up in the pocket of his backpack. Date fashion saved. He hoped his hair would dry well. 

He found Chanyeol sitting on a bench near the ice cream shack, much better dressed than Baekhyun was, grey jeans and matching sneakers, a snazzy band t-shirt, glasses gone. His short black hair was swept back, leaving Baekhyun very conscious of his flat, drying hair.

“There you are! I thought you’d run away,” Chanyeol took a moment to stare at him. “Damn you look good out of uniform. Is that eyeliner?” 

“Yeah. I, well, didn’t have anything to dress it up otherwise. Is this ok?”

“Anything’s ok. You always look perfect.”

Baekhyun felt himself withdrawing, his eyes flickering out into the late afternoon skyline. “Geez dude.”

“Sorry. I’ll tone it down.” He kept beaming though. 

“Ok, it’s 4:30. Technically we have five and a half hours till the park closes but feel free to end it sooner,” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, “and you’d better buy me dinner.”

“Yay! Sounds good. Do you like roller coasters?”

Baekhyun decided not to mention that the long drops usually made him wish he were dead. “Love em.” 

“Awesome! Let’s start with that one!” A pretty tame wooden coaster without too much height. 

Baekhyun sighed, relieved. “Ok.”

“You’ve gone on all the coasters, right? Which one is your favorite.”

“I’ve been on two of them. The big one over the pond that goes really fast, not the yellow one, the other one, and the other wooden one.”

“Dude, you work here and you haven’t ridden the coasters?”

“It’s work. I hate it. I usually leave as fast as I can.” 

“Maybe if you had a little more fun in the park you’d enjoy working here more. I know I love it.”

“Wait, you work here?”

“Of course! Why else would I be in the park several days a week?”

Baekhyun felt very silly. 

“What do you do?” 

“Guess!”

“Coaster operator?” 

“Nope!”

“Food vendor?”

“Nope!”

“Can we just get on the fucking coaster already.”

“Yeah, ok. I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun felt bad again. “Look, I’m sorry I’m such a jerk. I’ll try to stop. I’m just nervous.”

Chanyeol caught Baekhyun’s hands and pulled him to the side, right outside the coaster line. People moved past them, glancing curiously, and Baekhyun found himself blushing and looking away.

“Don’t be nervous. You’re fantastic and hot and I won’t judge you for anything, so please just be yourself and leave all the nerves to me, because god knows I’ve got enough for both of us. I’ve got a lot more invested in this.”

“Ha. Yeah ok. Sorry.”

“Also, can I touch you, like hold your hands and stuff?” he asked, bouncing Baekhyun’s hands up and down in his grip. “Is this ok?”

“Yeah, that’s nice. I mean, that’s ok. I don’t mind.” 

Chanyeol gripped his hands tightly and clutched them close to his chest for a moment. Nose crinkled up into a huge smile. Baekhyun smiled back without meaning to. So fucking sweet.

Chanyeol didn’t unlace their fingers until they were seating themselves on the coaster, and then he looped an arm awkwardly around Baekhyun’s in the tight seat. Baekhyun used it as an extra bar, hanging on and shrieking as they looped through tight curves and under low ledges. 

“You sure you like coasters?” Chanyeol asked at the end, massaging blood back into his arm. 

“Yeah. I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” Baekhyun asked while checking his nearly dry hair in a shiny plastic panel with ride safety rules. It was working out pretty well, sweeping dark and haphazard across his head.

“Yeah, but it was cute so I don’t mind.” 

“I’m sorry?”

“No need for apology.”

“Well if you say so.” 

The park wasn’t crowded, five minute waits for even the most popular rides. They bought ice cream from a very put-out Chen at the ice cream shack. (“Here I am, bored stiff, and you’re finally out on a date with the hot guy? Not fair.”) Chanyeol found them something that passed for a fast food restaurant and they settled in the dusk outside in the early-fall air, burgers and fries piled high. 

“I wanna ride the yellow one after this.” Chanyeol said.

Ah yes. The yellow one. The biggest, fastest, _tallest_ coaster in the park.

“Can we take a tour through the upper loop of the park first?” Anything to delay it.

“Ok. That’s a good idea.”

Oh Thank Jesus. 

“So what’s your major?” Chanyeol asked.

“Vocal performance. I want to be a singer but people keep telling me to pick up education and be a music teacher. I don’t want to.”

“Yeah, you should be a singer. You’re so good.”

Baekhyun took a slow bite of his burger. “How do you know that?”

“I’ve heard you sing in the ice cream shop before.”

Baekhyun stared him down for a minute. “I know for a fact I’ve never sung around you. How the hell would you know that?”

“Dude, chill. I’m one of the squirrel mascots. I used to be the one stationed right outside the ice cream shack. When it wasn’t busy I had literally nothing to do but people-watch the other employees. You sing all the time when you don’t think anyone else is around.”

“Oh! Of course! Were you the really funny squirrel that Xiumin and I used to watch?” 

Chanyeol nodded. 

“The one they replaced you with sucks!”

“They moved me closer to the entrance partway through the summer because I’m one of the best.”

“That is such a weird thing to be good at.”

“Haha, yeah I know. I’m weird.”

“Speaking of weird, how did you get a crush on me when you’d never even talked to me?”

“Well first you’re super cute.”

Baekhyun blushed and focused back on his fries. “And then sometimes I heard you sing. You’d do the funniest little song mixes, or you’d just easily out-sing the real artists. I really miss your voice, by the way. You’ll have to sing for me again sometime.”

“I won’t—that’s embarrassing—not in public—please don’t make me.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t ever make you do something you’re not comfortable with.”

So sweet. Baekhyun hid his smile behind a handful of fries. 

“Anyway, you were always having so much fun with Xiumin and Chen, and whoever else works there. You’d do stupid dances or spend entire afternoons laughing your asses off. I always wanted to go over and join in, but that would be really weird in a mascot costume, not to mention intrusive. Then you’d be so sweet to kids. Your smile is so beautiful. I don’t know, I guess I was so bored in that costume that I kind of fell in love a little bit. Then after they moved me and I missed seeing you around so much that I decided to come back and, you know, properly meet you. Make friends. I guess I came on a bit strong? You were so mean.”

Baekhyun’s stomach dropped a little. “I’m sorry.” 

Chanyeol just smiled, “Well I have you here now, so don’t worry about it.”

Baekhyun felt a little overwhelmed. He been so mean to Chanyeol on the first day because he was sure he was just making fun of him, but Chanyeol had already been so invested. Baekhyun felt more attracted with each passing moment, was astounded that he hadn’t ruined it yet. “But didn’t that put you off a bit? How mean I was?”

“No, I just figured I was being creepy.”

“Well you were.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. I actually enjoyed it after a little while. So I don’t actually know you at all. Tell me about yourself? What do you do?”

Chanyeol was in school for computer science, but he wanted to be a composer. He loved music, he played guitar, he did billiard tricks for fun. He could sing, play drums, beatbox, rap. “Yup, I’m very musical. Which is probably why I was so attracted to you after hearing you sing.” Baekhyun’s head swam. How the hell was he this lucky? How many orphanages had he saved in a previous life? 

“You’re that awesome? And you want me?” He squeaked. 

Chanyeol laughed, nervously running a hand over his hair. “You don’t know any of my bad habits yet.”

“Unless you kill puppies as a hobby I don’t think anything is bad enough to be a deal breaker.”

“Are you telling me that I could’ve won you over if I’d just walked into the ice cream shop with a guitar and serenaded you a month ago?”

Baekhyun wrinkled his nose. That sounded embarrassing. “Maybe if you’d beat-boxed for me.”

Chanyeol abruptly started beat-boxing. Baekhyun threw fries. 

Chanyeol snorted but ran a hand through his hair, glancing down like he was embarrassed and smiling to himself. Baekhyun felt the absurd urge to reach across the table and touch his face. He almost did it, but tensed up at the last second and also looked away, embarrassed. They were both awkwardly quiet for a moment and then Chanyeol giggled. “Geez we’re both idiots.”

Baekhyun decided he might as well be himself. “Do you want to go get duck food and pelt it at the ducks?”

“And risk losing my job? Hell yes, lets do it.” 

 

The ducks hated them about as much as the poor parents who had to confiscate their children’s duck food to prevent them from following Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s lead, flinging the pebble-like nuggets at the offended waterfowl instead of gently tossing them into the water. Baekhyun could not stop giggling. 

Chanyeol laughed with his whole body, throwing his shoulders into it and squeezing his eyes shut. He nearly ran down a lady with a stroller during a laugh attack. Baekhyun stopped throwing pellets to watch him straight up sit down on the path and rock back and forth, cackling, after one particularly good toss that sent a duck flapping and squawking across several other panicked ducks. It was infectious. Baekhyun had to laugh too. Chanyeol held his arms out and Baekhyun came without thinking about it, flopping down across his legs and wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. 

Chanyeol stopped laughing, staring down in amazement at Baekhyun in his lap, eyes adorably wide, arms sliding tentatively around Baekhyun’s waist.

Baekhyun quickly considered his options. He could get up and be embarrassed. He could tease and then get up and let Chanyeol deal with it. He could act like it was no big deal. He could turn it into a wrestling match. He could run away and hide for years.

Baekhyun had always been a little too forward. He kissed him.

Chanyeol nearly ruined it by gasping loudly and tightening up nearly frantically, but then smoothed it over, arms sliding over his back, one up his side to cup his jaw, kissing enthusiastically back. Baekhyun could melt into this. The intensity with which Chanyeol kissed him had his breath coming short. His legs moved up to bracket Baekhyun in and he just felt so warm. He licked over Chanyeol’s lips, so soft. Chanyeol’s tongue drew him in. He felt a moan filling his throat.

“Get a room!” someone yelled.

Baekhyun pulled away fast, cheeks flaming up. 

“Not here. The ducks—parents—we’ll do this later. Tour the upper loop? My favorite coaster is up there.”

“Yeah, yeah. Ok. Sorry.” Chanyeol looked flushed, eyes round, a stunned smile curling at the edge of his mouth.

“Don’t apologize. I started it.” Baekhyun said, already walking shakily away. 

 

Around the upper loop Chanyeol posed with a mascot like it was the most exciting thing he’d ever done and made Baekhyun take a picture. The mascot obviously knew who he was and kept trying to hit him without nearby visitors noticing. 

Chanyeol easily won him a fuzzy orange teddy bear. Baekhyun fell in love a little bit. How had he had the such a fantastic person flirting with him for a whole month and he hadn’t seen it? What if Chanyeol had gotten discouraged and given up and Baekhyun would never have known what he was missing out on? He clutched his teddy bear a little tighter and watched Chanyeol nearly trip over the edge of the path and he talked.

They finally reached the yellow coaster, tallest and fastest in the park. 

“Warning,” Baekhyun said, “I’m not really good with big drops, and that’s a big drop.”

Chanyeol bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, grinning wildly and clapping his hands together like the cutest person on the planet. “Yeah it is! You think you can handle it?”

Baekhyun did not want to let him down. “Psssh, of course I can handle it.”

 

“I can’t handle it.” Baekhyun squeaked. The coaster car clinked and rattled almost straight up into the sky. Baekhyun clenched the stuffed bear tighter between his legs, feeling the odd, ludicrous sensation of being able to slide backwards out of his seat to fall straight back down the track. “Chanyeol…”

“Dude this is awesome! Hold my hand!”

Baekhyun flailed for it, gripped tight to his fingers, and felt Chanyeol’s deep giggling beside him. The length of track left before the drop was growing steadily shorter, each loud clack bringing them closer. Baekhyun felt like he couldn’t breath. “Chanyeol…” 

“What? This is going to be great. The anticipation is killing me!”

“Chanyeol, I’m not going to make it. I’m going to die.” 

“What?”

“Stop the car.”

“Bit too late for that, dude. You can do it! I believe in you.” 

“I don’t want this! I want to get off! I’m gonna throw up! I’m gonna black out! Help! Chanyeol, help!” 

“Baekhyun, whoa there. It’s safe. It’s too late to do anything now.”

The drop was right there, Baekhyun could hear himself gasping. He ditched Chanyeol’s hand and grabbed the bars around his shoulders as the car tilted slowly to parallel, and slowed for a breathtaking moment as they cleared the top. For a second they had an astounding view of the nighttime park, every ride lit up and glowing a thousand bright colors, the paths lit and full of happy people. From the top of the ferris wheel it would have been romantic, but here there was only terror. Baekhyun had the presence of mind to choke down one final breath in preparation for screaming, and then they plunged.

Baekhyun couldn’t even scream as they dropped, couldn’t breath out at all, had only the sensation that all his organs had flown out the car, replaced by cold, whistling air. The ground raced towards them at over sixty miles an hour. He might have gone a little tunnel-visiony. Then the car pulled out and sped away through loops and curves. After a minute, Baekhyun remembered to breath. His breath stumbled out and in like sobs. He felt tears tracking cold into his hair and realized he hadn’t closed his eyes in quite a while and the wind was whipping against them. 

The remaining two minutes were just comedown terror, and when the ride finally slowed and came to a stop, Baekhyun let all the muscles in his body slowly relax and he stumbled onto the platform. His knees gave out. 

“Holy shit, dude, are you ok?” Chanyeol got under one of his arms and helped him stand, realized he was too tall, and turned Baekhyun’s body towards his to hug him upright. “You should have said something.”

“I did.”

“You said you had trouble with drops. You didn’t say they’d give you a panic attack. Most people have trouble with drops, even people that love roller coasters. Are you ok?” 

“Yeah. I’m standing. My knees work again. You can let go. Is my bear ok?”

“Yeah, I’ve got him.”

Baekhyun grabbed it from him. “Ok, let’s go.”

“Ok. I have to see the photo they got of you.”

Baekhyun’s stomach dropped yet again. He hoped he wouldn’t get sick. “Oh no.”

“Oh yes. I can’t wait.”

“Keep moving. Don’t look. I’m going to kill you, Chanyeol. Don’t you dare look.”

He tried to pull Chanyeol quickly past the photos, but Chanyeol would not move, scanning the monitors for their picture. “Which one, where are we, where are we…” He peered over the heads of the crowd. “HOLY SHIT. BWAHAHAHAHAH THERE YOU ARE.” Chanyeol lurched forward, pointing, and then doubled over laughing, smacking the railing. “I can’t look at it,” he gasped. “Too much. It’s too much.”

Baekhyun steeled himself and looked at the screen. There was Chanyeol, grinning and vaguely resembling the teddy bear. And there was Baekhyun, the unmistakable expression of someone faced with their own demise plastered across his face. Eyes wide, lips peeled back over his teeth. Baekhyun snorted and had to put his head down on his teddy bear to laugh quietly.

“I can’t. I can’t.” Chanyeol stuck his head up and gave the photo another look, and then reeled off towards the wall, smacking into it and continuing to convulse. The rest of the crowd slowly moved on, leaving the two of them standing there, Baekhyun giggling reluctantly whenever he glanced at the monitors, Chanyeol slowly sliding onto the ground. The people manning the photo counter stood awkwardly and stared at them. One girl was trying hard not to smirk. 

“I’m buying it.”

“No you’re not!” 

“I am though. Watch me.” Chanyeol marched up to the counter with his wallet as Baekhyun took his turn sagging against the wall. “It’s the perfect way to sum up the beginning of our relationship. Me, smiling and excited; you, screaming in terror.” The lady behind the counter finally gave in and laughed at them. Baekhyun sat down on the ground. He wiped the wind induced tears off his face and came back with his hands covered in eyeliner. 

“I’m a mess! Why did I let you talk me into this!”

Chanyeol came back and laughed again, gently brushing the eyeliner smears off his cheeks. Baekhyun sighed, hugged the bear, and let him. The cleaning turned into Chanyeol just cradling Baekhyun’s face in his hands, thumbs brushing his cheeks. They locked eyes. 

“God you’re adorable. Look at you with your bear. You’re so pretty. How’d you get so pretty?”

Baekhyun tried to pout but couldn’t stop his smile. He bashfully broke eye contact and leaned into one of Chanyeol’s hands, kissed his palm. Chanyeol abruptly leaned forward, pulled Baekhyun’s face back towards him, and kissed him firmly. Baekhyun smiled into it.

The next group exiting the ride flooded into the room and wrecked the mood. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun up to stand, easily lifting him, arm muscles shifting, and Baekhyun lost his breath again, staring up at Chanyeol’s gentle eyes and soft smile. 

“I’ve got the photo.”

“You’re a jerk.”

“You’ve got a bear. I needed a souvenir too.”

Baekhyun decided a dramatic storm out was appropriate. Chanyeol followed, still giggling. “I see you smiling.”

“Don’t bring it up.”

“What, that you’re smiling?”

“Yes, that. Park closes in twenty minutes. What else should we do?”

“Let’s go see if the Ferris wheel is still open.”

It wasn’t by the time they got there, but they stood holding hands staring up at if for a little while anyway and let the park empty around them. 

“Shame,” Chanyeol said.

“We can do that next time.”

“After you get off work tomorrow?”

“Ok.” 

They turned and began walking slowly towards the employee entrance. Baekhyun leaned into his side, searching for warmth in the chilly fall evening. He’d left his sweater in the car that morning, expecting to be back before it got cold. 

“And there will be a next time?” Chanyeol asked quietly.

Baekhyun smiled softly, “Yeah. Now that I know you’ll buy me dinner.”

Chanyeol laughed. “You’re terrible.”

“Hey, you’re the one that wanted this, not me.”

Chanyeol pulled their clasped hands up to his face, which was an awful long distance for Baekhyun’s short arm, but he let it happen, and kissed the back of his hand. “Do you want this now?”

Baekhyun clung to his warmth, his arm tight around his shoulders, chest rock solid under his arms. “Yeah, I want this.”

 

They reached the employee parking lot, which was steadily emptying. “My car is over there, so…” They stood together for a few seconds, still clutching hands. Baekhyun had been expecting sex when the evening began, and though he’d gotten something much better out of the evening so far, the expectation still lingered. They had to take separate cars away though.

“Come make out in my truck for a bit?” Chanyeol suggested. 

“Yeah ok.” 

The backseat of a cramped old truck that smelled like rotting seat-stuffing was not the most romantic place in the world, but Baekhyun clambered up and settled in anyway, lying down across the backseat with the bear behind his head. His legs had to fold a little to his whole body across the seat. Chanyeol followed him in. He crammed his legs in on either side of Baekhyun’s hips and leaned down to kiss him gently.

Baekhyun tried to deepen the kiss but Chanyeol kept it chaste and gentle for a few minutes, then slowly began to add tongue, mouthing at Baekhyun’s lips.

“Speed it up,” Baekhyun said, reaching for the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt. Chanyeol abruptly lay down on top of him, trapping the shirt down. 

“Shhh, I’m savoring this.”

Baekhyun sighed, but a warm fizzle ran through his chest. No one had ever been this excited about just making out with him. Chanyeol smudged small kisses along his cheekbone and stopped at his ear, where he bit gently at the shell. Baekhyun’s hips bucked and his breath came faster. Chanyeol gripped lightly at Baekhyun’s shoulders and Baekhyun ran his hands over Chanyeol’s solid back, long and firm. Chanyeol did not let up on Baekhyun’s ear until he was panting for more, clutching at Chanyeol’s shirt, and then he moved slowly down his neck, kissing, firm wet heat. Baekhyun groaned, hips jerking again. His jeans began to become a problem. 

Chanyeol reached his collarbone and hovered for a moment, tongue working along the ledge, and then sat up enough to grab the hem of Baekhyun’s shirt and pull it way up under his arms. Baekhyun arched to help him, but immediately felt self-conscious. He didn’t know how muscular Chanyeol was, but he’d felt those abs under his hugs and knew he probably wouldn’t match up. His hands moved over his stomach. 

Chanyeol didn’t comment, just kissed across one side of Baekhyun’s chest, stopping at his nipple to play with it with his tongue. Baekhyun moaned out loud and had to pull one of his hands up to cover his mouth. Chanyeol snickered and ran one large, warm hand over Baekhyun’s ribs, coming to stop at the other nipple to tease. Baekhyun moaned again. His hands flew up to grip Chanyeol’s hair and his head pushed back against the squishy teddy bear.

“That thing is staring at me,” Chanyeol said, stopping. 

“Bite me.”

“No need to be rude, just move the bear.”

“No! _Bite_ me!”

“Oh.” Chanyeol experimentally bit down on one nipple, lightly, and Baekhyun jerked under him, one long high pitched moan escaping his throat. “ _Oh._ ” He moved quickly back up and ran his teeth along Baekhyun’s collar bone, who grunted and thrashed his hips. Chanyeol grabbed the muscle between Baekhyun’s neck and shoulder with his teeth and Baekhyun threw his head back, whimpering. 

“Holy shit that’s hot.” He bit down again. Baekhyun’s legs kicked out on their own accord, knees spasming. 

“Hrrrrnnnnnng, ugh…ah…nng…h—harder, ahh! Oh god. nnnnnhh…uh”

Chanyeol came up for air. “I’m gonna jizz in my pants if you keep that up.”

Baekhyun ran both his hands over his face and pushed his hair back, still hopelessly tangled from the windy coasters, and panted. Chanyeol didn’t give him much room to recover, immediately ducking down and biting lightly at his nipples to watch him writhe, hips bucking.

“Ok, stop. Stop. Starting to really hurt. Might not last much longer.” 

Chanyeol slowed way down. He hefted Baekhyun further up the seat so he was leaning against the side of the car, legs straightened out, and licked gentle stripes across Baekhyun’s stomach and down into his navel, Baekhyun forgot to be self-conscious and let his eyes slide shut. Chanyeol’s warm tongue left planes of rapidly cooling skin behind. The chill gave Baekhyun shivers, but his dick loved it. 

Chanyeol stayed laving at his lower belly. His mouth fastened right above the hem of his jeans, sucking obscenely, tongue flicking out against the trapped skin. Baekhyun’s head jerked sideways. He clutched the bear over his eyes. Chanyeol slid to a new spot almost on his side and sucked hard there until Baekhyun kicked him. Then he moved to the other side. 

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun gasped.

“I’m giving you Orion’s Belt,” Chanyeol said, deep voice vibrating along Baekhyun’s hip bone, “He’s a summer constellation. Won’t be in the sky much longer.” 

Baekhyun moaned into the teddy bear’s arm. 

“This one,” Chanyeol said, pressing his thumb into the hickey under Baekhyun’s left hip and making his head roll back, “is Alnitak. This one,” he sucked harder at the center, holding Baekhyun’s tensing hips still, “is Alnilam, and this one,” he nipped at the third over Baekhyun’s right hip and had to wait until Baekhyun stopped keening to say, “is Mintaka.” 

He nosed at Baekhyun’s navel, biting ever so gently, and listened to Baekhyun pant. “I think I’ll finish the constellation,” he said, and crawled back up Baekhyun’s body. “You already have Meissa,” he muttered, licking across a blooming hickey on the right side of Baekhyun’s neck. “Here’s Bellatrix.” He pulled Baekhyun’s short right sleeve up and sucked messily at the soft skin right below the muscle, close to Baekhyun’s armpit. 

“This is probably the weirdest thing anyone has ever done to me during sex.” Baekhyun panted, “I love it.” 

Chanyeol smiled and snickered then kept sucking. Baekhyun reached down and released the fastenings on his pants with a moan of relief, giving his dick room. Chanyeol moved slowly from shoulder to shoulder, stretched the collar of Baekhyun’s shirt out of the way, and began to suck Betelgeuse hard into the crease between his shoulder and collarbone, biting every few seconds. When he was satisfied he moved right up to Baekhyun’s mouth, who kissed back desperately, and arched his body into Chanyeol’s warm one, feeling the ache of the hickeys rub up against Chanyeol’s stomach, the constellation like a painting across him. “What about the bottom of Orion?”

“The two stars on the skirt? Hm.” Chanyeol sat up onto one knee, the other foot braced in the foot-well, head slightly bent against the ceiling. “Here’s the problem. I’m too tall for this seat, so I can’t get down there” He glanced out the windows and then down at Baekhyun, who’s teeth were chattering without Chanyeol right down on top of him. “And you’re freezing.”

“D-d-don’t-t-t s-s-s-t-top! We c-c-ould get-t-t th-the sw-weat-t-ter out-t-t of-f my c-c-car.”

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun’s shirt back down instead, which made Baekhyun huff in disappointment. “If you’re comfortable with semi-public sex, I have a better solution.”

“W-w-what-t-t?”

“This truck has a bed, and I have blankets. There’s no one left in the parking lot but your car, mine, and some of the night workers, who’s cars are far away and who’s shifts don’t end for another seven hours. Are you game?”

“I’m-m-m up-p f-for an-nyth-thing. G-give me th-th-the b-blank-k-ket-t-ts.”

Chanyeol reached under the seat and pulled out a duffle-bag, out of which he pulled two huge woven blankets. Baekhyun sat up and grabbed one, yanked it around his shoulders and huddled close to Chanyeol’s warm chest, who took a moment to just wrap his arms around Baekhyun, cheek resting on his hair, and sighed happily.

“Damn cold was killing my boner,” Baekhyun muttered.

“Glad I could fix that. Let’s go set up and really get this show on the road.” Chanyeol turned around and opened the door. He threw the second blanket around his own shoulders and then pulled the duffle bag and Baekhyun out into the dim parking lot. Distant street lamps cast all the gravel and grass into a dim orange, but bright moonlight overtook the darker corners. Chanyeol lowered the tailgate, threw the duffle bag down the bed towards the cab, and then grabbed Baekhyun’s legs under his ass and lifted him up to sit on it. 

“Fuck, you’re strong,” Baekhyun said, gripping his wide arms.

“Fuck, you’re tiny,” Chanyeol replied, hands sliding around Baekhyun’s waist. He pulled him in closer and pressed their lips together, Baekhyun tossed the teddy bear behind him, tangled his fingers in the short, black hairs at the base of Chanyeol’s skull, pulled gently. Chanyeol sighed into his mouth. 

Baekhyun pulled back to stare at the way the silver moonlight played along the planes on one side of Chanyeol’s face as the harsh yellow turned the other side into smooth amber. He leaned in and kissed both Chanyeol’s cheeks, then his nose, then his eyebrows, hands pulling forward to touch his face. Chanyeol stared back, face full of awe. “I can’t believe I finally get to do this,” he murmured. 

Baekhyun just kissed his forehead and then stared at the way his long fingers traced over Chanyeol’s cheekbone, down his jaw, across his lips. Chanyeol reached out with his tongue and caught the fingers, pulled them into his mouth, and sucked gently at the tips, tongue swirling around each. Baekhyun’s dick began to stand back at attention.

One of Chanyeol’s hands came up and took Baekhyun’s fingers out of his mouth. He held Baekhyun’s hand up between them. “Your hands are seriously so pretty.”

“I know. I love my hands.”

“Do you?” Chanyeol kissed the tip of his thumb. “They looked like good piano hands. Do you play?”

“Yeah. They’re good for that.” 

Chanyeol kissed his index finger. “I want to watch you jerk yourself off with these pretty hands.”

Baekhyun snorted. “Ok then.”

“Do you ever finger yourself?” Chanyeol asked, and then kissed the tip of his middle finger while staring Baekhyun directly in the eye.

“Yeah. So much,” Baekhyun breathed.

“Hmm. I wanna see that to,” he kissed the ring finger. 

“Maybe I could finger you sometime,” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol paused and stared at Baekhyun’s fingers, considering, then said, “yeah, I’d like that,” and sucked Baekhyun’s pinky into his mouth. Baekhyun inhaled sharply. “I think I’ll finger you tonight, though,” Chanyeol murmured around the pinky, and then pushed Baekhyun back into the bed of the truck and hopped up after him, slamming the tailgate behind him. Baekhyun lay back and pulled the teddy bear back under his head. The blanket dropped off his shoulders and Chanyeol spread it around then. He crawled up and let the one from his own shoulders fall over them. 

“Do you still need the sweater?”

“No, its warm-ish. Warm me up though.”

Chanyeol reached down and pulled the hem of Baekhyun’s pants and boxers over his ass. They wrestled them the rest of the way down his legs, taking his shoes and socks with, trying to both keep inside the blankets, giggling, and then Baekhyun lay out bare beneath him. His thin legs rested on either side of Chanyeol’s. He tugged the hem of his shirt down over his crotch, suddenly self-conscious. Chanyeol smiled. “You’re precious.” 

Baekhyun blushed and turned away, rolling his eyes. 

Chanyeol brought Baekhyun’s left knee to his mouth and began sucking a hickey into the edge of the crease as his right hand rubbed gently up and down the other thigh, teasing low down close to his ass-cheek, the thumb brushing ever closer to his hole. Baekhyun tensed with every pass, needed the pressure closer. 

“Saiph,” Chanyeol murmured into his knee, biting gently.

“Wh-what?”

“The star. Now for Rigel.” He turned to the inside of Baekhyun’s right knee and latched on there, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “Rigel is often depicted as being Orion’s raised foot—,” Chanyeol pulled off to say.

“How do you even know all this?”

“—But I don’t really feel like sucking a hickey into your foot, so I’m going with this interpretation.”

“Oh but I might like that though.”

“I’ll do it when you haven’t just been walking around a park for several hours.”

“Fair.”

Chanyeol continued. Baekhyun timidly released the bottom of his t-shirt and ran his hands slowly upwards, stopping a moment to press on the hickeys on his hips through the shirt, eyes fixed on Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol watched his fingers trail upwards to flick lightly at his nipples. Baekhyun’s dick needed friction. Each suck and bite increased the tension between his hips. Chanyeol’s hand slid around the base of his thigh and rolled Baekhyun’s balls in his palm. Baekhyun moaned loudly. His head strained backwards over the bear. 

“Can you jerk yourself off with your pretty hands?” Chanyeol asked, and Baekhyun ran his right hand down over his chest and curled it around his dick. His first instinct was to set a quick pace and relieve the tension, but Chanyeol was sitting up to get more light and staring down at him. Baekhyun planted his feet and thrust slowly up into his fist and sank slowly back down. He curled his thin fingers over the tip, smeared precome over them, and thrust back up, arching his back and closing his eyes. 

He brought the hand up to his mouth and licked his palm all the way up to his fingertips, eyes still closed. He heard Chanyeol’s belt click open and felt his weight shift. There was the sharp sound of a zipper being pulled down. Baekhyun grabbed his dick with his slick hand and began thrusting steadily again, moaning when he heard Chanyeol thrusting into his own hand. It was slow, sensual, all for show, nothing that would ever get either of them there, but Baekhyun knew he could go on forever just to keep the stunned look on Chanyeol’s face. 

Eventually Chanyeol reached over Baekhyun to pull the duffel bag closer, rummaged around for a moment, and pull out a small bottle and condom. 

“Do you just have those ready to go all the time?”

“This duffle bag is literally my ‘sex-in-the-truck’ emergency kit.” 

“Wow.”

“I know. I’m so prepared. I’m such a boy scout.” 

“Not what I was thinking. How many people do you fuck in this truck?”

Chanyeol blushed. “Not many, actually. You’d be the second. First time was a bust, but we actually attempted the back seat then. I hope this works better.”

“Me too, I guess.” 

Chanyeol popped open the bottle of lube, and just the sound had a thrill of pleasure running up Baekhyun’s dick. “Oh yeah, put those thick fingers in me.”

“Whoa there. Okay. Yes, sir. On it.” 

Baekhyun giggled.

“Warning, it’s cold.” With one hand, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun’s hip slightly up onto his thighs to get a better angle. The ridges in the truck bed pressed hard against Baekhyun’s back, but he forgot about that when Chanyeol’s finger gently stroked his rim. 

“Ah! Cold!”

“I warned you.” Chanyeol didn’t let up, pressing one finger in past the rim. Baekhyun gasped and held his breath, trying to relax. Chanyeol’s fingers were larger than his and the initial stretch was more intense than usual. Chanyeol slid low under the blanket, keeping one arm as a bar under Baekhyun’s hips to prop him up, and fastened his mouth around the head of Baekhyun’s dick to distract him just as he pushed his finger the rest of the way in. 

“Ha-ughh!” 

Chanyeol popped off, his finger still twitching and stroking firmly inside him, knuckles brushing over his ass. “Don’t yell! Shhhh.”

“Sorry,” Baekhyun whimpered. He stuffed one of the bear’s paws in his mouth. Chanyeol chuckled and sucked Baekhyun’s dick into his mouth. He teased the head, pressing hard at the slit with his tongue while his second lubed finger teased the rim. Baekhyun grabbed his hair and held on. 

Chanyeol pushed the second finger in. Baekhyun keened at the stretch, but Chanyeol stopped sucking his dick to focus on the movement of his fingers, scissoring and twisting steadily as he thrust. 

Baekhyun pulled the fuzzy paw out of his mouth. “Where, ugh…where’d your mouth go?”

“Don’t want you to come too soon,” Chanyeol said, just as he pressed searchingly upwards and nudged against Baekhyun’s prostate. Baekhyun jolted, legs pulling reflexively together. Chanyeol yelped. Baekhyun let his legs fall back away from Chanyeol’s ears.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

Chanyeol chuckled. “No problem.” He pulled out and then pushed back in with a third finger, then paused. “Can you show me how you finger yourself?”

Baekhyun felt a thrill of pleasure run up his back. He held out two fingers. “Lube.”

Chanyeol pulled his fingers out to pour lube on Baekhyun’s fingers. Baekhyun shifted to get comfortable, then thrust the fingers gently inside himself, his long fingernails a slight sharp edge to the pleasure. He closed his eyes and started his routine, scissored for a moment, and then twisted and pressed just to enjoy it. There was no stretch, just the good feeling of something inside him. He spread his thighs wider, trying to give Chanyeol a good view of where his long, thin fingers disappeared inside himself. 

He heard Chanyeol make a long, low noise above him. He pushed his head back, baring his neck upwards towards Chanyeol and moaned a response as he flicked his fingertips lightly across his prostate. He jumped a little when he felt two of Chanyeol’s fingers, with fresh chilly lube, press in next to his. He gasped, fingers stilling. He couldn’t focus past the feeling of Chanyeol’s fingers brushing along his, tight against his walls.

Chanyeol gently moved Baekhyun’s fingers out and then pressed back in with three of his own, stroking up inside Baekhyun’s walls to find his prostate again. He pressed there steadily. Baekhyun whimpered. His hips twitched weakly. Chanyeol scissored his fingers a few times, then lowered his head to bite roughly at the crease of Baekhyun’s thigh just as his fingers started circling tightly around his prostate, pressing up hard. Baekhyun’s back arched. Shocks of pleasure hit him from the biting in his thigh and intensified the fiery ache inside him. Steady frantic whimpers poured from his throat. He gripped the poor teddy bear for dear life, the lube smearing off his two fingers. 

“Gonna…gonna cum—uuuuugh!”

Chanyeol pulled his mouth away and stilled his fingers. “Wow. That kink is nothing to mess with, is it.” 

Baekhyun flailed. His orgasm had been _right there_. He could still feel the edge of it, the tightness in his balls, the incredible sensitivity. His legs shook. His dick _ached_. Nothing happened.

“Fuckin--! Fix it, Chanyeol!” 

“Hey, hey, let me get my condom on,” he said, leisurely feeling around for it.

“Guh! Hrrrng. Hurry, dipshit.” 

“Chill!” He tore the packet open slowly and took his time sliding it on. “Now where’s the lube?”

Baekhyun put his hands over his face in despair. The impending orgasm had all but faded out.

Chanyeol spread lube over his dick, groaning in relief. “God that feels good.”

“Stop gloating. I just missed out on an awesome orgasm.”

“You’ll get one. Chill. How should we do this?”

“How do you suggest, Mr. Sex-In-The-Truck-Emergency-Kit?”

“I think you’ll end up hurting yourself if you’re on your knees, so let’s be safe and do this missionary style.” 

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun’s hips up further onto his lap and leaned forward, lining up. “How does that feel?”

Baekhyun had to stop and focus, too caught up in how good it felt to be man-handled. He wiggled a little to feel it out. “Good so far. Back’s gonna bruise. Kind of unavoidable.” 

“You could always ride me.”

“I don’t want to. I want this.” He wanted Chanyeol’s presence over him, his strong hips thrusting inside him.

“Ok.” Chanyeol lined up and began to ease in.

“Haahhh—ahhhhhh!”

“Don’t yell!” 

“hnng…” He hadn’t gotten a proper look at Chanyeol’s dick in the dark, but now he wished he had. It was wide and it just kept coming, pressing inside him, spreading his walls. 

“Shit, Baekhyun. So….tight!”

“S’been….huhhhh, ah! Ah!….s’been a while. Holy fuck.” 

Chanyeol bottomed out and slumped forward, bending Baekhyun more tightly in half and changing the pressure a bit. Baekhyun looked down at him and only saw the top of his head. Chanyeol’s forehead rested on his chest. “Chanyeol. Hurts.” Chanyeol sat up fast, which only shifted the pressure again. Baekhyun panted, high sounds straining at the end of every breath. 

“Baekhyun, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“M’good. Just wait a minute.” He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, feeling out the burn. It was fading with each passing second, turning into an aching heaviness. 

“Ok, go.” 

Chanyeol pulled out slow and then thrust back in. Baekhyun groaned long and low. 

“You’re so,” Chanyeol thrust again, “beautiful. I can’t believe,” he moaned as his hips pushed forwards, “I have you. You’re so perfect.” 

Baekhyun moaned, unable to respond, the heavy slide and push of Chanyeol’s dick too much to focus on. “Pretty, sexy, _beautiful_ —” He broke off into more moaning. Baekhyun gripped his forearms to return the feeling, his bottom lip clenched between his teeth to try to stifle his constant whimpering. 

Baekhyun felt like he could stay there forever, the weight of Chanyeol inside him, staring upwards where most of the stars were blotted out by city light. Chanyeol, the flirty, annoying stranger that he’d snapped at even this afternoon. If only he’d known. Now they were in the middle of an empty parking lot fucking in the cold air in the back of a truck. How was anyone this lucky?

“Constellation,” Chanyeol murmured as he panted. “Let me see it.”

Baekhyun knew his belt and knees were visible. Chanyeol had shoved the sleeve up past Bellatrix on his right arm, so Baekhyun just had to pull his collar down past Betelgeuse. He watched Chanyeol’s eyes roam hungrily over his body, his pistoning hips never slowing, until his eyes came back up to Baekhyun’s face. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Baekhyun surged forward, grabbed Chanyeol’s face, and kissed him hard. Chanyeol’s rhythm stuttered for a moment before he recovered and picked up speed, pounding right up into Baekhyun’s sweet spot. Baekhyun tried not to yell, he really did, but it escaped through his gritted teeth anyway. 

“M’close,” Chanyeol muttered.

“Fuckin already?” 

“Oh shut up you,” Chanyeol latched his teeth onto Baekhyun’s nipple. Lightning sparks of pleasure shot down his dick with each twitch of teeth. He gasped and canted upwards frantically, keeping pace with Chanyeol’s hips. Chanyeol let it go and quickly moved to sink his teeth into Meissa on his neck, the first star he’d laid down. Baekhyun wailed, high and melodic in the crown of his mouth, the sparks building with the steady thrumming of Chanyeol inside him until it all came apart and he tipped over the edge. Chanyeol slowed down as he tightened up and came into the condom, his teeth still latched onto Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

He let go slowly, sliding out first and then backing away to let Baekhyun straighten out, his legs still splayed on either side of Chanyeol, who sat up and caught his breath, head thrown back. 

“What’re you gonna do with the baby sauce?”

“The what?” Chanyeol glanced down at the condom. “Ew. Don’t call it that.”

Baekhyun snickered. Chanyeol took it off, tied it, then chucked it over the side of the truck.

“Speaking of ew, what was that? Are you just going to leave it there?”

“Well I’m certainly not taking it with me.”

Baekhyun could think of no alternatives. Chanyeol lay down beside Baekhyun, an arm tossed across his chest.

“Your blanket is getting gross,” Baekhyun said, fingers tracking through the come on his stomach. 

“Emergency truck sex blanket. That’s what its for.” Baekhyun wasted no time grabbing a corner of the blanket under him and wiping everything away. They lay quietly for a few minutes. Baekhyun tried to find Orion in the sky. 

“This light pollution is terrible.”

“Yeah. I miss constellations.”

“You’re good at those, huh?”

“It’s a good campfire trick.” He snuggled closer. Baekhyun tipped his head to rest his temple against Chanyeol’s forehead. The wind blew lowly past the cab. For a long time Baekhyun thought Chanyeol might be sleeping. 

He nudged him. “Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol’s eyes opened immediately. “Yeah?” 

“I think I should, ah, drive home now. It’s getting late. My roommate will worry.”

“Oh right.” Chanyeol sat up slowly, noticing how Baekhyun carefully kept the blanket over his body. “Work tomorrow?” He asked uncertainly.

“No, not till Wednesday.”

“Oh. I have Wednesday and Thursday off.”

Baekhyun realized he couldn’t stand the thought of not seeing Chanyeol for another week. “Can we have another date before then? Can I give you my number?”

Chanyeol’s smile lit up. Baekhyun could have sworn the parking lot got a little brighter. 

“Of course!”

They exchanged numbers, then Chanyeol turned on his phone flashlight so they could clean up. “Can I see my constellation again? Do you mind?”

Baekhyun flushed, tried to figure out how to manage it without removing the blanket, then though ‘oh what the hell,’ and just stripped his shirt off and threw the blanket away. For a few breathless seconds he sat naked under a phone flashlight in the middle of a parking lot, his constellation of hickeys out and on display in the chilly wind for a man who’s name he hadn’t known twelve hours ago. He felt bizarrely sexy.

And then Chanyeol dropped his phone and the moment was lost. 

“Sorry about those hickeys,” Chanyeol said as he folded the cum blanket carefully to keep it all on the inside. “At least one of those is going to be a pain in the ass to hide.”

Baekhyun struggled into his clothes. “I’m more worried about hiding the pain in my ass. I’m going to brag about these hickeys until they disappear.”

“Really?” Chanyeol sat back on his heels, the cum blanket stuffed halfway into the duffel bag. “What’s there to brag about?”

“I went on a really great date with a hot guy who’s really good to me. We had awesome sex in the parking lot of my workplace and he turned me into a constellation. I’m Orion now. What’s not to brag about?”

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun close and kissed him sweetly. “My own Orion,” he murmured. “I’m a little starry-eyed,” he added with a giggle.

Baekhyun laughed, “Your fucking puns. You know, that’s probably what made you so creepy at first. All the fucking pick-up line puns really threw me off.” He wiggled a hand up under Chanyeol’s shirt and felt defined abs. He sighed happily. “There they are. You’re not keeping your shirt on next time. I can’t believe I ever thought you were creepy.”

“I can’t believe you ever decided I wasn’t creepy. Was it the abs that did it?” Chanyeol tightened his arms around him and stared down into his face for a long moment. “You’re perfect. You’re even great at sex. You’re actually perfect.”

Baekhyun hid his face in Chanyeol’s shirt. 

“So cute,” Chanyeol murmured, and kissed the top of his head. 

“Ok. Driving home now.”

Chanyeol walked him to his car, gave him one last long kiss against the door. Baekhyun drove away feeling lighter than air. 

 

“Bit early in the season for scarves, don’t you think?”

“Shut up, Chanyeol. I’ve been wearing this for a week now. Can’t get enough make-up on it.”

“He looked like he’d been mauled! What did you do?” Xiumin squeaked.

“Well he likes it when I bite him. I had to make him come before me somehow because he was being real sassy about it.”

“Chanyeol!” 

“Oh god. I never wanted to know that much about his sex life. Please say no more.”

“Did you show him the constellation yet?”

“Yes he did. That was…” Xiumin looked contemplatively at Baekhyun, who had his flaming red face hidden in the corner opposite the cash register, “actually pretty hot. But also kind of weird.”

“That sums Chanyeol up pretty well,” Baekhyun muttered into the wall.

“Huh.”

“Threesome sometime?” Chanyeol asked Xiumin.

“You wanna ask me first?” Baekhyun said, and turned to find both Chanyeol and Xiumin gazing at him with very calculating expressions. “Can we please just go play pranks on the tourists like we planned?” Baekhyun said, trying to ignore the tugging ache of arousal beginning in his gut.

His life never really got less exciting after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how it is! I love comments!
> 
> Come visit me at [tumblr](http://ginforink.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/Ginforink).


End file.
